The Best Christmas Gift
by Brown-eyedCullenGirl
Summary: Ten years ago she was everything to him; now, he's a handsome and successful but cold man looking for a Christmas miracle.  One-shot entry for Breath-of-twilight's Countdown to 2012 Farewell to 2011


**Hello! **

**Here's the one-shot I wrote for Breath-of-twilight's Holidays countdown! I hope you enjoy it! It's my first lemon so let me know what you think, please. REVIEW!**

**It's a bit depressing in the beginning but I promise it gets better! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with each one shot belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization.<strong>

**Countdown to Christmas- We Wish You a Kinky Christmas**

**Bella x Edward**

**Not So Silent Night**

**The Best Christmas' Gift**

**Chicago, Masen Enterprises, Christmas' Eve**

Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
>But the fire is so delightful,<br>And since we've no place to go,  
>Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!<p>

It doesn't show signs of stopping,  
>And I've bought some corn for popping,<br>The lights are turned way down low,  
>Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!<p>

When we finally kiss goodnight,  
>How -<p>

Edward Masen turned off the stereo, effectively silencing the annoying song. It was a wonder he had let it play for as long… he usually silenced the radio right after the financial news were over but today he had been too distracted.

Christmas Eve was a hard time for him and he just couldn't stand the typical Christmas carols, speaking of food, family and couples hanging by the fire… This year was specially though. She was in town… to stay, but not for him.

Isabella Swan. Ten years ago, she was everything; his whole world, his heart and his soul and he had believed he meant just as much to her. He could still remember stolen moments during lunch time behind the Math building; afternoon trips to their meadow; skinny dipping in the river; lovemaking by the lake; sneaking into her bedroom to spend the night with her… the memories were endless and the sweet moments too many to count.

No one had known about their relationship, not even their parents; it hadn't been on purpose, they just never told anyone and no one ever found out. The fact that it was something just theirs made it even more special, it was private; they were free to enjoy their love without anyone meddling. They had their own little bubble and were happy, or so he thought.

Two years of pure bliss that ended on Christmas Eve. He had gone to her house as soon as his parents fell asleep and snuck into her bedroom, as he had done many times before. They loved each other thoroughly until the early hours of the morning… nothing could have prepared him for her words.

_His arms sneaked around her waist and he pulled her warm naked body close against his._

"_I don't think I could ever live without you. I love you, Bella." All he received in return was silence and a few minutes later, a distraught sob. "Love, what's wrong? Why are you crying, Bella?" She turned to face him, her eyes already red from her tears._

"_We shouldn't do this, Edward. We're too young to be this involved with each other. Everybody knows high school sweethearts don't last forever. We'll only hold each other back… and the longer we stay together, the harder will be to go our own way. We have our whole lives ahead of us…"_

He was out of her bed immediately. Without a word he had gotten dressed, as she cried, and returned home. Two days later his uncle Carlisle announced he had been offered a position at Northwestern Memorial Hospital and that they were going to move to Chicago so that Edward could also be closer to Masen Enterprises, the company he had inherited after his parent's passing when he was just a baby.

Edward had graduated from College with honors and became Masen Enterprises' CEO. He had done what was expected of him and when he had accomplished all the dreams others had for him, it was over. His own dreams had been taken away by the person he loved the most and he had become a shell of who he used to be.

His life was dull and lonely; he got up every day at six, hit the gym, got to work and never returned home before 11pm. He lived for his job and had been told countless times that if he kept it up, he'd run himself down. He couldn't have cared less; his job was the only thing that brought him some kind of pleasure. His penthouse apartment looked like no one lived there and he had long given up on maintaining relationships because no matter how incredible the women he dated were, they were never her, they could never make him feel alive. He didn't know what love was anymore and he was incapable of intimacy. His cold armor was too strong and no one had been able to get through it, no one had found him worthy enough to try.

Bella had been the one for him, but he had loved her too much. Every night he longed for her presence, her soothing voice and warm touch; all he wanted was to feel something, anything… despite all that he had been strong and respected her decision, even though he hadn't had a say in it; he hadn't once looked for her or tried to contact her in the past ten years, no matter how much his heart demanded him to do so. Just because his life had stopped, it didn't mean hers had and the last thing he wanted was to hold her back or ruin the life she had build during the time they were apart. The only news he got came through his uncle Carlisle.

His downfall were his memories; he would always remember the way her body fit so perfectly with his, the softness of her skin, the sweetness of her words and the happiness that he felt whenever he was near her; every moment spent with her was burned in his memory for all time but he was done resenting her for her choice. He didn't know her reasons… sometimes he wondered if she had ever regretted her choice. It was a possibility but he had never allowed himself to pursue that little bit of hope that still lived in his heart. Instead, he promised himself he would move on, try to find someone else. When that didn't work out he simply threw himself into his work and shelved his love life.

However, everything changed two weeks ago, when Carlisle had entered Edward's office and joyfully announced that his high school friend Bella had moved to Chicago. The news had robbed Edward of his breath and all the thoughts and feelings he had so carefully filled away in his heart and mind had come slamming right back into him. Carlisle had proceeded to tell him that she had broken up with her boyfriend and accepted a job offer in Chicago, failing to see how the news he had just delivered had affected his nephew.

Now, Edward sat in his chair, overlooking the beauty that was Chicago in its Christmas glory. It was strange how mixed his feelings about Christmas were. It had always been his favorite holiday but for the past ten years he had found himself incapable of celebrating Christmas Eve; it just wasn't a passing of time he wished to remember…

So, for his family, he always had dinner with some friends when in truth he would go to his penthouse and share the night with a few glasses of whisky or whatever alcoholic drink he had at hand. It was the only night in the year he allowed himself to let go of his control. But this year, as he contemplated the increasing emptying of the streets and thought of her somewhere in the city, another idea played in his mind. A stupid idea that had disaster written all over it.

Edward knew Carlisle had invited Bella to spend Christmas Eve with them seeing as her father had passed a few years ago and she was new in the city but she had politely declined, using the same excuse he did. Or perhaps it wasn't an excuse, maybe she really was celebrating with friends.

In the spur of the moment, overwhelmed with his emotions, he reached for his intercom. "Angela, get me Isabella Swan's address, please." He regretted giving the order almost immediately.

Soon, he had a small piece of paper with the information he asked for on his desk.

"Is that all?" She asked glancing at her watch.

"Yes, Angela. I'm sorry; I hadn't realized it was already so late. You must have somewhere to be tonight. Do you need a ride?"

"No, thank you, Edward. Ben is already downstairs waiting for me. We're having dinner at my parent's."

"Good! Thank you so much for staying until now, today."

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas." She walked briskly to the door but stopped just before exiting. "Just one more thing. My mom always says that the only things you'll regret are the ones you didn't do. Christmas is all about believing and celebrating and there is no better time to forgive than tonight. I think you should give yourself a chance."

"Thank you. Merry Christmas, Angela."

This year he didn't want to go home and drink himself to oblivion as usual; this year he played with the little paper where Angela had written Isabella's address, wondering about what he should do. Well, with the information he needed in his hand, there wasn't really a lot of options for him. Edward had been delaying this meeting for a long time; back then he hadn't had a say in the matter but unfortunately he couldn't dismiss what they had as easily as Bella, and if nothing else then at least he would get some closure.

Edward drove around the city for a while, stalling, telling himself that what he was going to do wasn't a good idea… but before he noticed he was parked in front of her house. It was a small secluded house, in the outskirts of town, much like the one she had lived in, in Forks.

There was a soft light on the ground floor, perhaps from a lit fireplace, and a small glow coming from the back of the house. At least it was safe to conclude that she wasn't out with friends.

His blackberry rang just as he was getting ready to get out of the car.

"Hi, Jasper."

"Hey, Edward. Esme asked me to call you; she just wanted me to make sure you weren't coming." Edward had met Jasper in college, they had become best friends and later, he married his cousin, Alice. Jasper was the only one who knew about Bella and what Edward really did, on Christmas Eve.

"You know the answer to that."

"Still had to ask. Is everything, ok? You sound weird."

"Yeah?… well, I think I'm about to make the worst mistake of my life…"

"I thought that had been not to fight back when Bella broke it off." He murmured.

"How crazy is it that I'm sitting in front of her house, then?"

"I'd say that could be the second worst mistake of your life… but it could also be the very thing that would give you what you want so badly. Crazy things happen on Christmas, bro…"

"Maybe… since I'm already here, I might as well do what I came here to do; even though I'm not sure what that is… god I'm so fucked up!"

"Look, Edward. You're my friend and I know you've been through enough, but I really think you should do this. Whatever the outcome, at least it will be a closed chapter."

"I'm not sure I'll be able to control myself around her and I don't know if I'm strong enough to see her tell me no again." Edward sighed.

"You need this, Edward. I know how miserable you are. Fight for what you really want."

Edward undid his tie and placed it on the passenger seat along with his blackberry. After a couple of minutes, he exited the car and followed the small path that led him to the back of the house.

And there she was, curled up in a white reclining garden chair with a blanket over her legs and her long mahogany hair in a messy bun. She wore a royal blue, bulky Irish knit sweater he knew only too well; it was too big for her but she looked beautiful. More so than what he remembered. It had been a few years ever since he had felt anything like what was threatening to burst from his chest. He had been right, with her all his control slipped away. The cold demeanor he had perfected over the years dissolved, leaving him exposed and vulnerable.

"You lied to Carlisle." She jumped from the chair and turned around to face him, the blanket falling from her lap to reveal the creamy skin of her beautiful legs and her bare feet digging into the grass. A strange outfit for such a cold night.

"E-Edward?" Her voice was as surprised as disbelieving but sweet nonetheless, just like he remembered her; she recovered quickly. "I guess you did too. He told me you would be spending Christmas Eve with friends." The sweater only reached her midtight but she didn't seem bothered, she didn't have a reason to, he had seen a lot more than that…and he really needed to get that image off his mind.

"I looked everywhere for that sweater, before I left for college." Esme and Carlisle had bought it for him and he had used it often; he thought it had been lost when they moved to Chicago. Bella loved it on him and he loved it on her whenever she'd steal it from him…

"I… I wanted… needed something to remind me that what we had was real…" Her voice burned with sincerity.

"You don't get to say that, Bella. You were the one that decided to put an end to everything. I didn't have a say in matter." Edward replied bitterly, trying to regain control over his emotions.

"I know… still, I loved you." Bella couldn't believe he was in her house. He was all masculine in his black suit and tieless white shirt; he was more muscular and a hundred times more dominant of the space that surrounded him; more confident. He moved fluidly almost like a cat, elegant and precise, stealthily. His bronze untamed hair was making her want to run her hands through it, just like she used to; but that wasn't all she wanted to do. He had been very good-looking ten years ago but now, he was just irresistible and he wasn't even aware of it. He oozed sexuality and hunger, desire. He was making her burn with just the way he was looking at her… like a forbidden prize, an unattainable goal.

She let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes to clear her thoughts. He was too distracting. When her eyes opened, she saw the other side, the cold and collected man he was now; repressed, locked beneath a steel armor. Carlisle had told her how much Edward had changed when he went to college and she saw it in his eyes, the protectiveness and the barriers he surrounded himself with.

"I asked you out, three times ever since you've been in town. You refused. Why?" He asked in a cool voice. He refused to let her see just how much those denials had hurt.

"You didn't ask me out, Edward. You had your secretary call me to find out if I would be available for lunch or dinner sometime. I don't have business to discuss with you so I really didn't think I needed to schedule an appointment, through your secretary." She wished she could have gone out with him; perhaps there was still a small chance for them but not on those terms. She wasn't a client; she refused to be treated like one. And she wasn't one of those high society girls who wanted nothing more than a rich husband. She didn't like the man he had become. She wanted her Edward, passionate and sweet, not the implacable, cold version who kept everyone at arms' length. She knew she had hurt him in the past but she refused to be treated as a mere acquaintance. "Besides I don't do formal dinners; I don't like to dress up."

That was so Bella, Edward though, so refreshing in the high class world he lived; she remained so incredibly true to herself. She wouldn't say what he wanted to hear or give him polite answers. She was Bella, and as such she would puzzle him and make him laugh with her antics. How he wished he could go home to that freshness every night. Now he needed to be true to himself too and he needed to be honest with her.

"Why did you do it? Ten years ago, why did you end things like that? Did you truly believe that we wouldn't last… that what we had was just a high school romance?" She could see the barriers clearly. He was closed off, his voice was mechanical but underneath that, in one fleeting moment she saw something more.

"I overheard a conversation between Carlisle and Charlie. I had to let you go. Your future was here, in Chicago, and… damn Edward, you had such a brilliant future ahead of you. I couldn't stand in the way of that!"

"But you could rip my heart out; make me think that you didn't believe in our future, that our love wouldn't be strong enough to keep us together." His words tore at her heart but his voice was emotionless as that of a machine. What she didn't know was how difficult it was for him to keep his voice level and cool

"What did you want? A long distance relationship?" She argued back. Bella was starting to lose her composure, the emotions were too much for her but he didn't even budge. He didn't raise his voice, he didn't sigh or show any sign of being angry or frustrated or suffering. He had to be feeling something, didn't he? Or was he really that insensitive, that cold? She would take his fury any time over this impassivity.

"I wanted whatever would keep you with me! The future I wanted, involved coming home to you, making love to you every night and telling you a hundred times a day how much I loved you, how much you meant to me. And I would have taken whatever road would lead us there! Even if I had to give up my 'oh so brilliant' future!" Neither of them had noticed how closer they were getting to each other. He was too close to her; she could taste him in her mouth, a masculine musky scent, powerful and encompassing. Their breaths intermingled and her subconscious told her that she shouldn't do this, that he wasn't the Edward she knew and loved. But she couldn't delve on that thought because his mouth fused to hers, leaving her incapable of any train of thought.

It was long and delicious, a slow burning that rolled through her body, sizzling and powerful, just like him. His lips were gentle but demanding against hers as they battled for dominance. Without stopping, he removed the elastic that held her hair up and buried his hands in it, pulling them closer so that every inch of their bodies touched. Her skin tingled whenever he moved against her and she could feel his erection pushing against her belly through his suit pants. When they stopped to breath, Bella took a step back away from him.

"We shouldn't…" Bella breathed. "We can't do this! I don't know you anymore. You're different…" Bella tried desperately to reason with herself at the same time as she tried to keep him away. He laughed bitterly before looking her in the eyes.

"You made me like this, Bella! You were the one who told me just after we had made love that we wouldn't last; that what we had was just a high school crush, that we would hold each other back! I loved you. I would have given up everything for you, I didn't need anything else."

"I just couldn't see you throw away your future because of me! It wasn't fair!" She cried.

"But making me feel like shit was fair! You still, don't get it! Do you? You were my future, Bella! You were the only thing I wanted! The only thing I needed. When you uttered those words ten years ago, you robbed me of all my dreams. Everything I wanted was gone! You were gone! And it was my fault, because I loved you too much!" His words hung in the air between them, heavy, as they panted.

His eyes were shining; there was something he couldn't control, something he couldn't keep off his eyes, this time: the desire. He wanted her. He needed to have her, even if it was just for one night. He had to do what he hadn't done ten years ago: make love to her one last time, knowing it would be the last. And he could see she wanted him too, she couldn't hide the way she reacted to him, couldn't help it.

"I ask only for tonight, Bella." His voice was soft in her years, a velvet tone, ridden with longing and promise.

"We can't Edward! We shouldn't…" She tried to resist him but the truth was that she wanted and needed it as much as he did. His mouth travelled down her neck, kissing and sucking, biting and then licking to chase away the pain and she felt herself melt against him.

Before she knew it, she was pressed against the house, between the wall and Edward. His hard body covered hers as he kissed her deep and slow; his hands slipped underneath her sweater, onto her skin and she trembled against him. The cold of his hands against her burning skin was a delicious pleasure and she couldn't help but run her fingers through his hair as his lips stroked hers and his hands caressed her breasts.

"We're outside…" She moaned, as his thumb brushed across her nipple.

"Does it bother you?" He asked gently. His voice shook and he stopped his hand.

At once she arched against him. "No! Don't stop!" She breathed, hungry for more. She didn't care where they were, she just wanted him!

Slowly, she lowered her hands from his hair, to his neck and then over his shoulders, beneath his jacket, making it slide down his arms and fall behind him on the grass. His hands delved under her thick sweater, gripping her waist and then sliding up her ribcage until they found her braless breasts again. Her breath hitched as he teased her hardened nipples with swirling motions. She wanted the feeling of his warm skin under her hands. Hastily, she undid the buttons of his shirt and pressed her hands against his chest, making him shudder. He was toned and hard; she could feel his abs flexing as he tried to reign in his labored breaths.

"I'll let you keep that sweater on, for now… but these" he whispered hooking his thumbs into her panties and lowering his knees to the ground while sliding them down her slender legs. "have to go."

"Edward!" Seeing him kneeling before her was making her legs weak and when he stated trailing kisses from her ankles up her legs and then her inner tights, she had to hold onto his shoulders to keep herself from sliding down the wall. God! She had never imagined that the physical pull between them would be so strong… not after ten years. Her womb clenched the closer he got to the place where she needed him the most and she was burning from the inside out. It had been a long time since she had felt anything like this… ten years exactly but even then, it had not been this intense… she could barely breathe.

To Edward, everything looked pretty much like a dream. Her skin was softer than he remembered and the desire that burned in her eyes was driving him wild. His erection strained against his pants and the rubbing of the fabric wasn't helping at all… he wanted to savor the moment… prolong it as much as he could but when his hand went between her tights, all those thoughts flew right out. She was already so wet for him, so warm…

He wasn't the only one overridden with need. As soon as his hand touched her she trembled and struggled to hold herself upright. Bella grabbed his hair and yanked him up, unwilling to go without him for much longer. His mouth fastened on hers, demanding and urgent as her hands dove for his belt and the button on his pants.

"I want to be inside you!" He said with a husky voice.

"Yes… yes." She quickened her movements, desperate with need. She was wound so tight, she felt like she was going to go up in flames. Finally, his boxers were off and he was naked before her, wearing only his unbuttoned white shirt. Bella didn't waste any time and pulled him tight against her body, using the lapels of his shirt to keep him in place. His erection was scorching hot against her stomach and she couldn't wait any longer to feel him inside of her. "Please Edward, I need you!" She cried, unable to withstand the pleasurable torture he was putting her through. Every time his body touched her she thought she would combust with the aching need that warmed her body even in a night as cold as this one.

Edward nuzzled her neck and collarbone as she caressed his cock sending shivers through his body. He couldn't wait anymore… his need was making him painfully hard. He took a hold of her hips and lifted her slightly; she wrapped her legs around his waist straight away, unwilling to lose another minute. The fire burned stronger than ever. Deep. Primal. Searing.

Edward was beyond control. Her kisses were like a drug he couldn't seem to get enough off so he kissed her over and over again while his erection pressed against her hot core eliciting breathless little gasps that sent fire running through his veins and straight to his heart and lungs. He wanted her until he couldn't breathe, until he couldn't feel, see or smell anything but her, until his heart exploded from the joy of having her body welcome his once more. She managed to wipe out every bad place he'd been in.

"Please, Edward! " She pleaded.

Bella felt too much for him; she couldn't keep her emotions at bay, she loved him and he was the only thing she needed and wanted in her life. He had asked her for one last night but she wasn't sure that was possible. Deep inside her heart she knew that if she let him go through with this she wouldn't be able to see him go in the morning. She wouldn't bear to lose him once again. But it was impossible to stop. She loved him more than she had ever loved someone and lying to herself about had done no good.

Locking eyes with her he started pushing into her slick entrance, sliding inside, inch by slow inch, driving both of them insane. And in that moment she saw the truth in his eyes. He loved her. He was willing to have just this night and then leave because, beneath those carefully constructed walls, he had never stopped loving her. And she could understand what he must have felt ten years ago, because if she'd let him leave tomorrow, she would feel like that too.

He sank fully into her and she groaned loudly, only edging him on. She squirmed and he gasped. The heat turned her blood into molten lava that scorched her body and consumed her mind with a desire so encompassing she couldn't escape. A craving only he could satisfy.

"Don't move!" He ordered hoarsely as his hands dig into her hips, to keep her in place. She was too tight, too hot; he wouldn't last long if she kept writhing. Her muscles clenched around him with each small movement of her body, squeezing him until he was unsure he could survive the pleasure tearing through him.

She grabbed his hair bringing his mouth to hers, needing to taste him, to feel only him. Her tongue dueled with his, a feral tango of strokes, as he glided in and out of her, taking her closer to the edge with each frenzied thrust, until she couldn't take it anymore. Lust and love mixed in a white-hot fire that ran through her branding him in every cell of her body. Her moans echoed through the night and his name fell from her lips like a prayer, filling him with a male satisfaction that only added to his bliss.

He could see that she was close. Aching… Needing… "Let go, love." He rasped, setting up a fast, hard rhythm that sent her soaring high, completely consumed by him. Her muscles clasped his cock and her nails dug into his back making him gasp breathlessly as he kept driving himself deep into her warm body, stretching her, filling her, until it was too much to bear and he got lost in her, in the pleasure she gave him, letting out a guttural sound. She showered his neck and chest with kisses as his body seized and shuddered, spilling his seed inside of her. His breath came out of him in a rush and Edward buried his face in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent; she always smelled of strawberries.

Bella felt his hot breath teasing her neck, sending shivers down her body; and she felt his tears on her shoulder. He didn't make a sound and she knew that if she mentioned it he'd stop, so she just held him.

"I should get you inside… it's too cold out here." He whispered gently, caressing her jaw.

"Really?" She felt everything but cold. She didn't want to move; she wanted to stay like that forever, staring at his green eyes with him buried deep inside her body and the stars above them. Everything was so clear to her in that moment; the rising and falling of his chest as breathed, his hands holding her tight to his chest, as if he'd never let her go, his heart beating wildly against his chest, his hot length twitching inside of her, sending delicious waves of pleasure rippling through her body .

"I don't want just tonight, Edward." She whispered, fully knowing that after what they had shared she could never let him go.

"Then what do you want Bella?" His voice was low, tired, fearful. He had let his walls down and was vulnerable, completely at her mercy.

"You. I want you! I want to feel loved and safe and I want to stop your hurting because I love you. I'm sorry for what I did. I've regretted that decision more times than I can count. I want you for as long as we both live. I want whatever future you had envisioned for us. As long as we're together, I'll be happy."

"Then why didn't you come for me? You knew how much I loved you!"

"Things were different. You became successful and renowned and I didn't want you to think that was why I was coming back. I love you, Edward, not the rich CEO, just Edward." She had tried to do the right thing, and it didn't work out. He did have a brilliant future ahead of him but it was because she was in it.

"I love you too." He wished he could say more, tell her everything he wanted to, but there just weren't any words; he'd show her, every day and night for the rest of their lives.

Before she could protest he withdrew from her and carried her to her living room, sitting her on a blanket that was already spread by the fire.

Her skin glowed in the dimly lit room and he couldn't help the new surge of desire that coursed through him as he looked at her flushed skin and disheveled hair.

"I think this, has to go now…" He whispered mischievously as he lifted the hem of the sweater and pulled it off of her. Now that they were inside, there was no reason why she should keep it on. He wanted to see and feel all of her.

She saw the intent on his, eyes… he was ravenous for her. His lips descended onto hers as he forced her to lie back on the floor; she was too comfortable with his toned body pressed against hers and his tongue dancing in her mouth, savoring her leisurely. His hard cock rubbed against her already wet core, creating the most delicious friction and she could feel the flames licking through her body again as his eyes locked with hers. It was amazing how he could make her so ready for him with just a glance. "You are insatiable, Edward…"

"I believe we do have ten years to make up for…" he said, his lips moving to her jaw, down her neck… Bella's breathing hitched as he took one of her breasts in his hand and brushed his thumb against her nipple, drawing small circles, while his mouth traveled to her other breast… taking his time, he suckled, licked and kissed until she could no longer stay still on the ground.

"Edward…" She begged arching against his chest.

"The night is ours my love… and if it depends on me silent won't be the adjective we'll use in the morning… I want to create good memories tonight. I want to savor you." The sincerity in his eyes moved her. She would never be capable of letting go of him again. No matter how right it seemed to be, she was only complete when she was with him and she was never going to lose sight of that again. She had been a fool to think that she could be happy without him.

Edward guessed it was a good thing she didn't have any close neighbors because he planned on hearing her scream his name a lot of times tonight. This was exactly what he wanted, the intimacy, the closeness and the feeling of certainty and rightness that he felt only when he was with her.

He left her sensitive nipples and continued downward trailing kisses across her stomach, making her squirm and beg. His hand reached for the wet mound between her tights, just as his mouth placed small kisses on the inside of her tights. His thumb rubbed her sensitive nub and his fingers entered her tight channel, making her gasp. She couldn't handle the pressure building in her womb; there were too many sensations… He was everywhere.

"Edward!" She complained. He loved the way she was so hungry for him, so desperate for what he wanted to give her, but he wanted to go slow, this time.

Their eyes locked together, he removed his fingers and plunged in deep, fitting them like two pieces of the same puzzle. They belonged to each other and nothing could ever change that. He withdrew almost completely only to thrust back in slowly, dragging his length over her sensitized clit, wanting to feel every inch of her, over and over again and she moved with him, driving him deeper inside.

"Give yourself to me, Bella. Be mine!" She was. She gave herself completely; in her mind there was only room for the feelings he elicited out of her. Her body tightened around his, and a long series of shocks went through her as she cried out his name, time and time again; he flew with her and soon they were laying in each other's arms, sated and delightfully sore, enjoying the warmth of the fireplace and watching her small Christmas tree light up every few seconds.

This was more than Edward imagined he'd get and he was unbelievably thankful. He had had his Christmas miracle; he got the love of his life back.

"What are we going to tell my uncles tomorrow?"

"I have no idea. We'll come up something… right now I have other things in my mind." She said sliding her hand down his chest and brushing her lips against his, before laughing. "We're like two kids who can't put down their newest present."

"I can say with absolute certainty that you are the best Christmas' gift I have ever gotten."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? REVIEW and let me know! ;D<strong>

**I wish all my readers a great 2012. May all your wishes and dreams for this new year come true and I look forward to having you put up with me on 2012 XD**

**HUgs**


End file.
